1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a server device, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digitization of digital broadcasting is increasingly prevalent today, and, accordingly, an ECG (Electronic Content Guide; or EPG) service that broadcasts information for a program search, superimposed on a broadcast wave, is widely used. The ECG contains a keyword such as a program title, genre or cast, so that a user can search for a desired program by entering such a keyword in a client terminal. The ECG related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4162014, Japanese Patent No. 3993627, Japanese Patent No. 3888388, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-36796, Japanese Patent Translation Publication 2000-501579, and Japanese Patent Translation Publication 08-506940.